


Birthday Wishes

by SlytherinsArmy1230



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsArmy1230/pseuds/SlytherinsArmy1230
Summary: Naruto is having the birthday blues about not having anyone to celebrate his birthday with. But at least he won't be alone, right? He, Neji, Tenten, and Lee are going on a mission in the Land of Rice Fields :3 But there's a bit of a surprise at the end, what could it be?
Kudos: 7





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know it isn't Naruto's birthday and that it's not anywhere near his birthday. But I just felt like writing this, okay? It was an idea I had while I was at work and it hasn't left me since then. So, I had to write it and here it is :3 I hope everyone enjoys it!

The date is October 10th, and Naruto is now 16. It was his birthday, but he didn’t feel happy about it. It was the opposite really. He never celebrated his birthday and it was mainly because he didn’t have anyone to celebrate it with. It also happens to be the anniversary of the day the nine-tails was used to attack the village. So, you couldn’t blame Naruto for not really wanting to celebrate. Naruto got up and around for the day. He had a mission with Neji, Tenten, and Bushy Brows and he was looking forward to it. That meant he didn’t have to spend his birthday alone, even if it was on a mission. He had some eggs and toast for breakfast before he made his way to Tsunade Baa-chan’s office. He was the last to show up and grimaced when Tsunade Baa-chan glared at him. She didn’t say anything, however, and began telling them their mission. “Today, you four are going to the Land of Rice Fields to oversee a peace treaty being signed by two tribes. Your job is to make sure that the ceremony isn’t interrupted. If so, take the appropriate actions. Neji, you’ll be in charge.” Tsunade Baa-chan told them.

“Yes, ma’am.” Neji said bowing to her.

“Good. You are to be at this address by 2pm. Someone from one of the tribes will meet you there and take you to where you need to be.” Tsunade Baa-chan informed them.

“Yes, ma’am.” The four of them said bowing to her.

“Get going.” She told them, and they left quickly. Naruto went back to his apartment and grabbed his traveling bag. He makes sure he always has fresh clothes and extra tools in it because he never knows when he’s going to be traveling outside of the village. He met back up with the other three at the entrance and they took off at a quick pace to the Land of Rice Fields. Bushy Brows and Tenten were having a conversation about training and Neji was in the front leading the way. Naruto hung towards the back, not really feeling in the mood to be talking with the others. The plan was to make it to the address as quickly as possible, so that they have enough time to recuperate before the person they were meeting got there. They kept up the quick pace for three hours straight before taking a fifteen-minute break to rehydrate and take care of whatever they needed.

“Naruto, you seem really quiet today.” Tenten said to him during the break.

“Ah, really?” Naruto said smiling sheepishly. “I had some trouble getting to sleep last night, so I’m still a little tired.”

“I see.” She said nodding. She went back to what she was doing, and Naruto mentally sighed in relief. He didn’t want to talk about why he was acting the way he was right now. It would’ve really brought the good atmosphere Tenten and Bushy Brows had going on down. And Naruto didn’t want to be the cause of that. He didn’t want to bother them either. He was always viewed as someone who bothered others, so Naruto tried really hard not to bother others. He didn’t do too well when he was younger, but he’s gotten better at it. They made it to the address with thirty minutes to spare. That gave them enough time to eat and rest while they waited for the person they were meeting.

“Are you the group from the Leaf Village?” A guy who was probably in their twenties asked as he approached them. He had long brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail and he had very tan skin. He was wearing a white tee shirt and brown pants that reached just above his ankles. His dark brown eyes were focused on them and he didn’t seem very happy to see them.

“Yes, sir. I’m Neji Hyuuga and this is my team: Tenten, Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki.” Neji introduced them.

“I’m Saito.” The guy introduced himself. “Please follow me.” Naruto wondered what this guy’s problem was, but he didn’t express it out loud like he would have if was still twelve. They followed him inside the building they’d met at. It seemed to be an office building of sorts. Naruto gathered as they went past a few doors. “Our leader, Daichi-sama, is in here.” Saito-san stopped at the door of an office in the back of the building. He opened the door and waved them in. As soon as the four of them were inside, Saito-san shut the door behind them.

“You are the Leaf ninjas, correct?” Daichi-san asked looking at them.

“Yes, sir.” Neji said bowing to him respectfully.

“I need you four to watch the ceremony from afar. If you see any trouble, please put a stop to it.” Daichi-san told them. “Some men who don’t agree with this peace treaty have been trying to sabotage it since it was mentioned.” Daichi-san handed Neji a picture. After looking at it, he passed it to Bushy Brows, then Tenten, and then Naruto. Naruto studied the picture and noticed that these ‘men’ were no older than they were. They were posed in a group photo setting and they were smiling. Was this photo a commemoration of sorts?

“Why are they against this peace treat if you don’t mind me asking?” Tenten asked curiously.

“They don’t agree with our views on the world as it is right now.” Daichi-san said sitting back in his chair and it reminded Naruto of how the old man would sit back in his chair. Naruto bit his lower lip to keep himself from getting sentimental. Right now wasn’t the time for that. “Jiro-sama and I would like to unite our tribes as one. You see, our tribes are so small on their own and could easily be overtaken. But if we united as one tribe, we can double our power. We will prosper with my tribe’s trading skills and Jiro-sama’s farm land. Those brats would never understand.”

“What are their views on this?” Naruto asked him curiously. Neji looked at him in surprise.

“I believe they think we’re just going to cause a giant rift between both tribes by coming together.” Daichi-san said shaking his head. “Jiro-sama and I plan to lead this new tribe together. You see, Jiro-sama and I are childhood friends. We’d planned on having a tribe of our own since we were very small. We agreed to lead it together.”

“That sounds really nice.” Tenten said smiling.

“Yes, the power of youth is strong!” Bushy Brows said enthusiastically. Neji sighed and nearly face palmed.

“So, you want us to keep them at bay until the ceremony is over?” Neji asked him.

“Yes. Jiro-sama and I would be very grateful if you would.” Daichi-san said smiling. Naruto thought Daichi-san and Jiro-san both sounded like good people. But it also reminded him of a story he’d heard about in the academy. But what was it? Iruka Sensei would be so disappointed in him right now. “The ceremony won’t be until 9pm tonight. So, please feel free to roam around our village until then.”

“Thank you very much, Daichi-sama.” The four of them said bowing respectfully. Naruto was a little tired, so he found a good tree to nap in. When he woke up, Tenten was calling for him.

“Naruto come down! We’re having dinner and then we’re heading over to village center!” She told him.

“Okay!” Naruto called back before jumping out of the tree and landing on his feet gracefully.

“We ran into some trouble with those guys already, so be on the lookout.” Tenten warned him. Naruto nodded. “Neji asked them why they were against the peace treaty and they basically gave the same answer Daichi-sama gave us.”

“Well, at least we know nothing weird is going on between the two tribes.” Naruto said thoughtfully.

“Why would something weird happen?” Tenten asked confused.

“I was just thinking that there might be some big secret that Daichi-san and Jiro-san could be hiding from the rest of the tribe, but I think I’m just being too cynical.” Naruto said shaking his head.

“Really? I’m surprised.” Tenten said smiling.

“Why?” Naruto asked her curiously.

“Because Neji has been thinking the same thing.” She said shaking her head. “He said you took the words right out of his mouth when you asked Daichi-sama that question earlier.”

“Oh.” Naruto said a bit surprised himself. He didn’t realize that he was on the same wavelength as Neji. How weird. The two finally meet up with Neji and Bushy Brows. They were sitting in front of a statue of Daichi-san on a blanket. Food was set out along with plates, cups, and chopsticks.

“How was your nap, Naruto-kun?” Bushy Brows asked him.

“It was good. I feel more well rested now.” Naruto said smiling.

“That’s good to hear.” Bushy Brows said giving him a thumbs up.

“So, where is the ceremony being held?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Here in the village center.” Neji answered him. “We’re going to stand on these four buildings here.” Neji had a map laid out in the middle of the blanket and he pointed out the buildings he was talking about. “Naruto, I need you to hide some clones just in case these guys manage to get past us for some reason.”

“You got it.” Naruto said nodding.

“Daichi-sama and Jiro-sama will be sitting at the table here,” Neji pointed at the spot, “and they will have guards at all the entrances to the village center, which are here, here, and here.” Neji explained. So, when the time came, Naruto made at least six clones and hid them around the village center and just outside of the village center as well. He had them disguise themselves as citizens to blend in better.

“You know, Naruto. It’s impressive that you’re able to make so many clones and then add another jutsu on top of that.” Tenten said shaking her head. “I don’t know if anyone has ever told you that.”

“No, they haven’t.” Naruto said slightly surprised. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome!” She said grinning at him. Naruto wondered why she was saying such a thing. He’d done that several times around her and she hadn’t said one thing about it. Huh. Naruto went to his post and focused on keeping an eye out for those guys. He hadn’t seen them in person since they arrived, so he was feeling a bit anxious. Daichi-san and Jiro-san started the ceremony off with speeches that went with what each other was saying. No doubt they planned it out that way. The tribes clapped and cheered when the two had finished. They sat down at the table and all eyes were on the two as one of Daichi-san’s men placed a paper on the table in the middle of them. Daichi-san and Jiro-san both had paint brushes and a bottle of ink was sitting in between the two of them. They had what was written on the peace treaty read out loud and at the end, there were more cheers. Naruto spotted movement to his left and saw that one of his clones had tackled one of the guys against the peace treaty to the ground. There was a bit of a struggle, but the guy left after the clone said something to him. Daichi-san and Jiro-san finally signed the peace treaty and there was more cheering. They’d finished their job. Naruto thought feeling relieved.

They met up with Daichi-san and Jiro-san much later and were thanked for their services. “Let’s stay here for the night and return to the village tomorrow.” Neji said afterwards.

“Sounds good.” Naruto said nodding.

“Oh, what did your clone say to get that guy to walk away?” Tenten asked him.

“He told the guy that the peace treaty was going to be signed even if he and those other guys interrupted the signing.” Naruto said shrugging. “The guy didn’t seem so happy about it, but he went without fuss.”

“I hope this doesn’t turn out to be something terrible later.” Bushy Brows said frowning.

“Let’s hope not.” Neji said nodding. “We’ll head out after breakfast.” The next day came by rather quickly, since Naruto slept very peacefully. Maybe he was relieved because his birthday was finally over. They returned to Konoha at slower pace since there wasn’t too much of a hurry to get back and Tsunade Baa-chan was pleased with their report. She gave them the rest of the day off.

“Naruto, we’re going to head out for lunch. Do you want to join us?” Tenten asked him.

“Ah, no. That’s okay. I have to take care of something at home.” Naruto said smiling at her. “But thanks.” She frowned but nodded. “I’ll see you guys later!” Naruto took off to his apartment and got everything settled before going to his room. He let himself fall onto his bed and let out a sigh. It was no offense to Tenten, Neji, and Bushy Brows, but Naruto would’ve rather had lunch with Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi Sensei. But Sasuke wasn’t here. Why did Sasuke let the hatred he felt towards his brother consume his heart? Naruto understood how tempting it was to just stay angry and hate the ones who wronged him, he really did. But he also knew that wasn’t right and it was exhausting to stay angry all the time. Sasuke didn’t know that. He never got to learn that. Naruto supposed that was what Sasuke was learning right now. A tap on his window brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over and saw Kakashi Sensei standing there. “Oh, hey Kakashi Sensei.” Naruto greeted him after opening the window.

“Follow me.” Kakashi Sensei said before taking off. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his shoes before following his eccentric sensei. Kakashi Sensei stopped at a community building and Naruto watched him curiously as he opened the door. “Go in.” Naruto hesitated before going into the building. It was completely dark for a couple of seconds before a light was turned on and his ears were filled with, “SURPRISE!” Naruto blinked away the black dots and saw all his friends standing there and grinning at him. There was a banner hanging on the wall that said, ‘Happy Birthday’ and Iruka Sensei was standing at a table that had a cake on it. Sakura made her way over to him and hugged him.

“Did you organize this?” Naruto asked curiously.

“Yep! We got it all set up while you were out on your mission yesterday!” Sakura said beaming at him. Naruto smiled.

“Thank you, Sakura-chan.” Naruto said feeling really happy. He wanted to cry but he stopped himself from doing it.

“We would’ve showed you earlier, but you turned Tenten down for lunch.” Sakura said scowling at him.

“Sorry, I just needed to be alone for a moment.” Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

“Come on, and let’s serve the cake!” Kiba yelled, sounding impatient. Ino whacked him upside the head and he glared at her.

“Stop being so impatient!” She said scowling at him. Naruto chuckled and approached the table. He had never really felt like celebrating his birthday, but this year was different. It was because this time he had his friends to celebrate it with.


End file.
